1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and method of this invention reside in the area of lighter-than-air airships such as those used in blimps and dirigibles and more particularly relate to a system of cells having steam or heated combustion byproducts generated therein to provide lift to such airships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airships, such as blimps and dirigibles, have long been in use, and lighter-than-air gases such as hydrogen or helium typically have been utilized to cause the craft to be lighter than air. However, helium gas is expensive, and hydrogen gas is highly flammable.